Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me: A Partridge In A Pear Tree


div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It was mid-December. Christmas spirit was at an all time high and the halls were fully decked in every household, every street and store. Bright lights hanging, shining brighter than the street lights at night; brighter than the low glow of the winter sun behind the clouds. The air crisp and cold and the smells and sounds of the holiday season floated in the air./div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ryuuji was walking through the shops with his son, Ryouta, buying Christmas presents. Unfortunately, spirits had been low in the Kawara household ever since the passing of Ryouta's mother less than a year prior. Ryuuji and her had been long separated due to his sudden change of heart when it came to romantic relationships but she had always supported him no matter what choices he made and, though they no longer maintained a physical relationship and hadn't for many years, she had still lived with them and cared for them both. When news of her ailment was heard both males were devastated, Ryuuji more so than Ryouta due to him being such a young age. They both cared deeply for her and tried their best to keep spirits high; to keep her happy. But not too long ago she passed. It was a peaceful death, she didn't suffer, and that left only the two of them. Ryuuji had decided that, after months of mourning, Christmas shopping could cheer them up, couldn't it? Besides, it what she would've wanted. They walked through the shops, not much of a list to buy for: div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Cards for his colleagues and Ryouta's schoolmates.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Something nice for humans, maybe chocolate, for Ryouta's best friend, Hiyoko.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Something for Isa, nothing too big, but something.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"And roses. Roses to leave at the grave.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"There was one more thing they had to do there though. Ryouta was only young. They finished the shopping and decided to join a queue. A queue to see Santa. Before too long they were nearing the front of the queue. Snowy huts built from card to make a grotto, cardboard boxes wrapped neatly in shiny paper, people dressed as elves smiling at the children and beautiful decorations everywhere. Ryuuji held his son's hand as they came close to the entrance to the grotto and, with only one child left until they were at the front of the queue, a familiar face came into view. Underneath a fake, woollen beard he recognised the face of his co-worker, Isa Souma; hair tied back behind him, fully clothed in the attire of Father Christmas. He gave him a confused look but smiled nonetheless. When Isa caught sight of them man he smile slightly and shrugged his shoulders the best he could without being noticed. Ryuuji decided not to say anything and eventually gave a light chuckle and shook his head, watching as his son clambered into the lap of his best friend happily, fooled by the bearded disguise he had donned and spoke cheerily about Christmas. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Later, when Ryuuji had tucked Ryouta into sleep he decided to go out. To do something instead of sitting cooped up in the house alone. He checked the time and noticed something. The shops hadn't closed yet. Santa's grotto hadn't closed yet. He grabbed the keys to his car and drove. Parking the car across from the familiar one of his colleague he waited for a few minutes before a figure began to make it's way over. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Still dressed in the Christmas attire and lazily trying to unlock his door Isa heard a noise. The crunching of snow came followed by "Looking good over there, Santa". He turned to see his colleague Ryuuji leaning against his car across the car park. "So, are you gonna explain to me my you're playing the role of Mr Santa Claus himself this year?" The man asked.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Isa laughed slightly to himself. "For the kids, Ryuuji. Why, You afraid I'll put you on the naughty list?" He joked, adding a wink as he walked closer to the other. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Something like that" Ryuuji mumbled, glancing at the others lips as his tongue darted over his own before pulling the other into a rough kiss. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, I guess more of that can make Santa think you're a good boy" Isa whispered, voice dripping with lust.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh I can be VERY good" Ryuuji chuckled and dragged himself and the other into his car, giving the other a quick kiss before driving to Isa's apartment. As safely as possible they stayed intimate on the car ride, sharing kisses and the occasional cock rub here and there. As they arrived at the apartment they quickly made their ways inside, backing up into the bedroom whilst enthralled in a deep and passionate kiss. Clothes were being removed at an alarming rate and soon they were both in nothing but underwear and Isa's Santa hat. As Isa's legs hit the back of the bed he sat, pulling Ryuuji down with him who sat in his lap, rubbing at the other man's crotch before removing his cock from it's constraints and stroking it softly.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sat in Santa's lap huh? Wanna tell me what you want for Christmas?" Isa spoke seductively.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""How about a big. Long. Hard North Pole to fill my stocking" he walked his fingers up the other's chest as he spoke, each word sending the blood further and further to Isa's dick. "But, I've been a naughty boy so... Santa can't come" he whispered. Before Isa knew what was happening a small piece of red ribbon had been tied around the base of his cock and he had been pushed back into the bed, Ryuuji straddling him from above. The other had removed his underwear and slowly slid onto his cock unprepared. He let out a load moan of pain and pleasure as the brunette's cock pushed fully into him. Slowly, he began to lift his body before dropping it back down again, repeating his actions over and over as he gathered more speed. Each drop was eventually met by a pathetic thrust from Isa, pushing the tip of his cock further harder against Ryuuji's prostate. The moans both men let out were loud and breathy. Strings of profanities and each other's names filling the room until both men neared their edge. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I-I'm-!" Ryuuji moaned as he came over the other's chest and slowly pulled himself off the man. Then, slowly, he knelt down between Isa's legs, gelding the edge of the ribbon. div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Have I been good this year, Santy Claus?" He whispered.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yes-yes. Oh god yes! Now please let me come!" Isa could barely hold on, he knew that as soon as the ribbon was removed he'd be finished.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Okay then, I guess Santa's coming after all" He winked and removed the ribbon given a few tugs on the other's cock before he came over his hand and face. He licked at his lips to taste the brunette before him and smiled up at him before standing. Grabbing a dirty t-shirt from the floor he wiped himself off and dressed himself once more.div  
>div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""See you after the holidays, Isa. Merry Christmas" Ryuuji said, tossing the other a small, wrapped gift before leaving the room and the apartment and heading home still thinking of Isa. He was definitely different from most Santas.div 


End file.
